Luthien Imperium
Erik af Atros, High Admiral and Lord Solar of His Imperial Majesty’s Fleet, listens disinterestedly to the man addressing him through his viewscreen. Thrice his senior, he was balding and rotund and he spoke with the kind of pompousness that the old nobility reserved for situations in which they were certain the person they were addressing was their inferior. “- and that concludes my report on the quincentennial preparations, Lord Solar.” Contemptuously, the title rolls off of his tongue, and the respect it is meant to convey comes out sounding more like an insult. “Is that all?” “Yes, Kiranos, that’s all. Dismissed.” As the viewscreen shuts off, the Admiral slouches back into his chair, rubbing his eyes. His appointment as Lord Solar had been a great honor, both to him and his dynasty. But he had not been prepared for the level of work it would involve - endless reports and countless meetings made up his days, with no end in sight. Scarcely three and twenty, he’s young, but he feels the fatigue of a man twice his age. His hair is long and blonde, and he is tall and skinny, his build befitting a strategist and not a warrior. Rear Admiral Kiranos had no respect for him, same as many of the Admiralty; as a younger man from a younger dynasty, Erik had earned his position through merit rather than nepotism. That made him a threat to the natural order, and earned him the ire of some of his fellows. Aboard his flagship, the Ark of Deliverance, he returns to his paperwork on the observation deck which has become his personal office. Located on the lowest deck of his ship, the room is ringed by windows with a glass floor, through which his homeworld, the ringed planet Luthien, is currently visible. As he reflects on the rapidly approaching imperial anniversary, his gaze is drawn to the twin stars which his world orbits. Herculis and Lyrae were fraternal twins; a blue giant and an orange dwarf bound together by gravity and fate, destined to endlessly circle one another. The humans of Luthien were themselves destined to follow these stars, worshipping them as gods. The oldest, rarest histories of their world claimed that more than a millennia ago their ancestors had settled on Luthien after fleeing from another world - though where they had fled from and what they had been fleeing have been long lost to history. For a time these settlers prospered, but six centuries ago, the ancient civilizations of Luthien found themselves embroiled in an intense world war. While the specifics of that conflict have also been lost to time, is it common knowledge that millions fought and died. At the height of that seemingly endless war, when it seemed that the Luthiens were doomed to exterminate one another, the twin stars offered a harsh gift to the children whom they had nourished. Intense solar flares, one after the other, buffeted the lush world and burned away the verdant flora and fauna that had blanketed its surface before. The ice caps melted and the sea levels rose, and the remaining land turned to endless desert. Those Luthiens that survived did so in massive underground shelters, constructed by their civilizations to shield them from the wars which raged across the planet. Though they had been built to protect people from ruin brought by man, they did the same for the ruin wrought by the stars After nearly a century, a man named Jor af Jordani emerged from his vault on the last continent of Luthien, with an army at his heels and the message of the Cult of Herculis and Lyrae on his tongue. He claimed that the twin stars had blessed him with their favor and a prophecy, one which foretold his rule of Luthien. He would spent a lifetime fighting battles and claiming victories, and by the end of his life had established a nation of his own, tempered by war and joined together by a common devotion to the astral bodies. After Jor I died, he passed on his rule to his eldest son, the first Jordani who would call himself an Emperor. Thus the Imperium of Luthien continued to pass from parent to child for nearly five centuries, with each descendant adding to the conquests of his parent. And now, at last, the myriad nations of the world had been unified. Erik’s musing is interrupted by the sound of his viewscreen activating. At the sight of the man on the other side, the High Admiral stands and kneels, bowing deeply and lowering his head. After a few seconds, his Imperial Majesty Galius af Jordani begins to speak. He is clad in gold and blue, seated on an elaborate throne, and his coiffed black hair falls elegantly to either shoulder. “By all means, Lord Solar, stand. We have much to discuss, but I must keep this brief.” His voice is equal measures congenial and smarmy, his confidence assured. As he stands, the Emperor’s next words catch him off guard. “And before I forget- your sister sends her love.” Out of sight of the viewscreen, his hands clench into fists, his knuckles turning white as he forces a smile. “Send her mine, your majesty. Every day she is in my thoughts.” He betrays no hints of the irritation and anger he feels - after all, to have a member of the family chosen as an Imperial Concubine was a great honor, one which brought prestige and status with it. It would not do for the Emperor to have any proof beyond suspicion of his true feelings on the matter. Smiling idly, his liege speaks again. “Of course. I am certain she will be glad to hear it.” He leans forward as he talks, resting his chin on folded hands. “But now we must speak of business. How goes the preparations for the quincentennial procession?” “According to schedule, your grace. Rear Admiral Kiranos tells me that the supplies have been received and that the men briefed; they are ready to fulfill their duty. We will make your rule over this world known to all who live within it. You need not fear any dissent.” “Good. Very good. It is fitting that now, five hundred years after my ancestor’s conquests began, I would see them finished.” He makes eye contact with Erik, and his smile widens. “Of course, this would not be possible without your genius. You have destroyed the remainder of my enemies, and for this I am truly grateful. I hope that you appreciate your reward; as the first Lord Admiral Solar, you will go down eternally in our history.” Lowering his hands, he leans back upon his throne, and for the first time Galius’ expression turns serious. “Do not fail me, Erik. You have earned my favor, but I do not tolerate failure.” While still serious, his voice begins to sound wistful. “I have a vision, Erik. Of worlds beyond counting and peoples beyond measure, under my dominion. All paying homage to me, and to my dynasty. All worshipping these stars which have given us our great potential. Find victory for me, and fight well in my name. Do so and I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams.” Not knowing how to respond, he settles for an unsure nod, and kneels once more. “I will have a full report sent to you, your grace.” Galius matches his nod, and the viewscreen shuts off. Lord Solar Atros is left in silence, kept company only by his thoughts and his paperwork. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder